


Escala en Madrid

by YachiruFuusuke



Category: Operación Triunfo (TV)
Genre: M/M, OT2017, Pencos, Smut, ragoney - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-08-03 13:37:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16327280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YachiruFuusuke/pseuds/YachiruFuusuke
Summary: Un par de mensajes de Raoul son suficientes para que Agoney decida alargar un poco más su paso por Madrid el día después de su primer concierto en solitario.





	Escala en Madrid

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GargantaLlenaDeHiel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GargantaLlenaDeHiel/gifts).



> ¡Hola! He vuelto. Esta vez traigo un oneshot que espero que os guste mucho <3, ya me contareis.
> 
> IMPORTANTE: esto está marcado con contenido explícito y tiene un candado por obvias razones. Hay contenido sexual descrito explícitamente a continuación. Agoney, si has llegado hasta aquí, da media vuelta, por favor te lo pido. Por otra parte, si me entero de que alguien está filtrándolo (y me voy a enterar) vamos a tener problemas. Si no te sientes lo suficientemente maduro/madura para leer esto, NO LO LEAS. No lo compartas al público, respeta mis decisiones.  
> No voy a tolerar insultos o malos comentarios, así que abstente de hacerlos, por favor.
> 
> Dicho esto, espero que lo disfrutéis muchísimo, de corazón.

Es viernes por la mañana, doce de octubre, cuando el avión aterriza en Madrid. Agoney ha dormido apenas tres horas, pero su cuerpo aún conserva toda la energía de la noche anterior. La noche de su primer concierto en solitario.

Ha vivido tantas experiencias en el transcurso de las últimas veinticuatro horas que se siente agotado emocionalmente.  Satisfacción, por lograr sus metas; orgullo, por haber trabajado tanto, entrenando su voz y ensayando esos pasos de baile mil veces porque no, nadie puede mover el culo así sin ensayar; tristeza, por el dolor de ver un hueco vacío entre el público que pertenece a la mujer más importante de su vida; felicidad, por todo el cariño que recibe día a día, noche a noche.

Pero ese cansancio mental no empaña el _calor_ que siente por todo el cuerpo. Le sorprendió, al principio. Raoul, el rey de los párrafos moñas en WhatsApp media hora antes de que salga a cantar – y da igual que vaya a cantar una canción o veinticinco – había despertado a la bestia. Hasta las nueve de la noche todo era normal. Su conversación estaba llena de corazones amarillos y emoticonos de bíceps y besitos, de frases de ánimo y aliento. Luego, paró. Agoney salió a cantar. Y cuando regresó, horas más tarde, y abrió la aplicación… Bueno, decir que se sorprendió sería un eufemismo.

_“Voy a verte por Periscope, que hay gente haciendo directo”._

_“¡¡Qué pasada, Ago!!”._

_“Espero que hayas calentado bien la voz y los músculos”._

_“Por lo que veo, caliente estás”._

_“Agoney, ¿te acabas de poner palote cantando Love on the brain?”_

_“Oh, dios mío. Estás cachondo”._

_“Tienes la polla dura delante de miles de personas, estoy flipando”._

_“Mierda…”._

_“Yo también”._

_“Me cago en la puta, Agoney. Es que me cago en todos mis muertos”._

_“Me voy a hacer una puta paja mientras te veo cantar, esto es surrealista”._

_“Ojalá estuvieras aquí. Uf…”_

Y ya no hay más. La conversación termina ahí, porque el canario no sabe qué narices tiene que contestar a eso. Han pasado horas y no tiene ni idea, y sigue releyendo los mensajes uno a uno mientras espera a que se abra la puerta del avión. Da las gracias a aquella persona que le regaló un protector de pantalla anti-espía, porque supone que estar leyendo a su novio famoso cachondo en público no es muy correcto.

Pero ya todo le da igual, porque lleva horas reprimiéndose. Primero, frente a Glenda, que le miraba extrañada en la cena después del concierto, y le preguntó varias veces si se encontraba bien, si no tendría fiebre. Lo que le pasaba era que tenía un calentón que no se iba a bajar con facilidad, pero su hermana no necesitaba escuchar eso. Luego, frente a todos los fans (y no tan fans) que le esperaron en el aeropuerto para hacerse fotos y darles regalos, cuando lo único que quería en ese momento era a Raoul con un puto lazo rojo atado en el cuello. Y nada más. Por último, frente a la agradable señora que se había sentado a su lado en el avión, preocupada porque hacía mucho viento y le daban miedo las turbulencias.

Agoney no puede más. Siente que va a estallar cuando, por fin, se abren las puertas del avión. En unas horas tiene que estar en Alicante, y supuestamente iba a hacer una pequeña escala en Madrid, pero ahora será un poco más larga. No mucho, al menos no lo cree.

Sale del aeropuerto apresuradamente y coge un taxi, y no se puede creer que se vaya a dejar una cantidad de dinero alarmante solo porque tiene una erección casi permanente desde hace 7 horas.

Sabe que Raoul está despierto, ha dado un par de likes en Instagram. _Perfecto_ , piensa. Le dice al taxista la dirección de una casa aleatoria a dos calles del apartamento de Raoul (y, que en el futuro, será suyo también), y se baja con prisas. No lleva maleta, solo una mochila gris con un par de calzoncillos y camisetas. Sus rizos cuelgan desordenados por la frente, y el frío de Madrid hace que cierre la cremallera de su chaqueta militar y se arrepienta de haber escogido unos vaqueros con rotos en las rodillas.

Llega en apenas unos minutos  al portal de Raoul, su erección clavándose en la cremallera del pantalón, y siente que tiene catorce años otra vez. Llama al timbre, aunque sabe que el rubio no responderá. Saca el móvil de su mochila, dispuesto a enviarle un mensaje, pero decide llamarlo. Raoul contesta a los pocos segundos:

\- ¿Ago?

\- Hombre, ¿qué tal?

\- ¿Bien? – responde el rubio, extrañado.

\- Pues yo no mucho, mi niño. Ábreme la puerta, anda.

Raoul tarda unos minutos en reaccionar y abrirle el portal, y ya le espera debajo de la puerta de su casa cuando Agoney sale del ascensor. Tiene las mejillas rojas, probablemente pensando en los mensajes que le envió la pasada noche, o quizás en cómo alivió su erección, frotándose contra las sábanas y odiando la puta distancia, Adeje, Tenerife y todo lo que no permitía que él estuviera en la primera fila de ese concierto.

Agoney pensará, horas más adelante, que su familia le educó para no parecer un salvaje, pero ahora mismo solo puede pensar en las ganas que tiene de comerse a Raoul, así que no le dice ni “hola”. Se acerca a él rápidamente, pasa un brazo por su cintura y engancha su otra mano en la nuca del rubio para pegarle completamente a su cuerpo, y su corazón se salta un latido cuando siente a Raoul suspirar contra sus labios.

Es la última bocanada de aire que coge justo antes de que los labios de Agoney se junten, hambrientos, a los suyos. El canario le da un margen – muy pequeño – para que se acostumbre al ímpetu con el que lo ha agarrado, y procede a morderle el labio inferior, para después succionarlo hacia su boca.

A Raoul le tiemblan las manos, así que decide que la mejor opción es dejarlas caer sobre los hombros del moreno, aunque una de ellas sube para acariciar la barba, ahora espesa, de su chico. Ahoga un gemido contra la lengua de Agoney, que aprovecha para invitar a la suya a jugar, enredarse y bailar.

\- Ago… La… Puerta…

Ah, sí. Agoney da un paso hacia delante, los pies de Raoul subiéndose encima de sus zapatos, y agradece a Dios el hecho de que lleve puestos unos Vans y no unas botas. De pronto, parece caer en que el rubio está completamente vestido con ropa de calle, y baja sus besos su cuello mientras cierra la puerta de un empujón.

\- ¿Ibas a salir?

\- Había quedado con Híbrido para desayunar.

\- ¿Y con alguien más?

\- Nerea también.

\- Mejor, así no se queda solo esperándote – ríe contra su cuello, justo antes de dar un suave mordisco que le arranca un escalofrío a Raoul.

\- Pero… - la respiración del pequeño se corta cuando siente cómo las manos de Agoney bajan hasta sus muslos y tiran hacia arriba, provocando que enrede sus piernas en las caderas del canario -. ¿Qué haces aquí?

Agoney ríe contra su boca, y deja un beso en su mandíbula antes de contestar.

\- Tengo la polla dura desde hace siete horas y es tu culpa, mi niño.

Raoul se sonroja aún más, y esconde la cara en el cuello del canario mientras este los guía a la habitación. Cuando entran, no se puede resistir a pegar la espalda del chico que lleva en brazos contra el espejo del armario. Raoul nota la barba de Agoney áspera contra su cuello, y gime cuando el canario atrapa el lóbulo de su oreja izquierda entre sus dientes.

Vuelven a besarse, esta vez es el catalán quien saquea la boca de Agoney, que solo acierta a lamer su lunar antes de dejarse hacer y disfrutar de cómo sus pulmones queman por la falta de aire. Se desliza, poco a poco, hasta que sus pies vuelven a tocar el suelo, y es en ese preciso instante cuando siente la erección de Agoney presionando sobre la parte inferior de su abdomen.

El chico jadea, frotándose contra él, bajando sus manos al culo de Raoul para facilitar la fricción. Y el rubio tarda menos de medio minuto en ponerse tan duro como su novio.

Le empuja hacia la cama, ambos descalzándose por el camino, y Agoney se deja caer  con Raoul encima, sentado a horcajadas en su regazo, moviendo el culo como si fuera un puto striper profesional.

Saben que van a verse en pocos días en Barcelona, que han quedado para cenar con Susi y Manolo, y que Agoney dormirá en la habitación de la infancia de Raoul, abrazándole cuando haya terminado de hacerle el amor despacio, disfrutando cada segundo. Y quizás por eso, ahora mismo solo son pasión.

Raoul lame todo el cuello de Agoney, que aprovecha para desabrocharle el pantalón y bajarle la bragueta. Mete una de sus manos por dentro del calzoncillo, y Raoul muerde su cuello cuando le toca la punta, ya algo humedecida.

El rubio se deshace de la chaqueta militar y la camiseta negra del canario rápidamente, y lame su clavícula antes de chupar fuertemente por debajo de esta, marcando la piel morena con un moratón que tardará días en irse. Agoney se acuesta y Raoul sigue lamiendo, llegando a sus pezones, que se encarga de morder antes de seguir bajando, cada vez más y más.

Pero las manos de su chico le frenan, tirando de su pelo para que vuelva a su boca, y aprovecha su confusión para besarle una vez más. Y piensa que Raoul con los labios enrojecidos por los besos, jadeando por la excitación y el ceño fruncido porque no deja que se coma su polla, es la imagen más caliente que ha visto nunca.

\- Dame un margen, rubio. Que yo no he podido hacerme la paja.

Ambos ríen, Agoney gira y sus posiciones cambian. Le quita la camiseta a Raoul, y pasas sus manos por los abdominales que le vuelven loco. La punta de su erección sale de sus calzoncillos y sus pantalones abiertos, así que decide desnudarlo por completo. El catalán abre las piernas, invitándole. Y Agoney piensa que ojalá tuviese la fuerza de voluntad para hacerle sufrir al menos una cuarta parte de todo lo que ha sufrido él en las últimas horas.

Gira a su novio de un golpe seco, y tira de sus caderas hacia arriba. A Raoul no le da tiempo a despegar la cara del colchón cuando siente un mordisco en la nalga derecha, y se le pone la piel de gallina. Sabe que Agoney es capaz de hacer _eso_ con la lengua, y lo desea tanto que empieza a temblar. Su cuerpo se enfría durante los diez segundos que tarda el canario en quitarse el resto de la ropa, y su cabeza comienza a soñar con situaciones poco decentes.

Una palmada en su trasero le devuelve a la realidad, Agoney le da un beso en la nuca y jadea.

\- Pídemelo, Raoul.

Y Raoul se muere de vergüenza, porque joder, él no es una doncella virgen del siglo quince, pero tampoco es que haya tenido nunca esa confianza que tiene con Agoney en la cama.

\- A-Ago… - gime, y un pequeño grito suena en la habitación cuando el canario vuelve a darle otra palmada – Jo-Joder…

\- ¿Qué quieres, Raoul? – escuchar su nombre de esa forma, un gruñido entre dientes, le pone más cachondo aún, y su polla se pega por completo a su abdomen.

\- Haz… eso…

\- ¿El qué? – la tercera palmada hace que las piernas de Raoul estén a punto de fallar, pero es capaz de bloquear sus rodillas y girar la cara para que Agoney pueda oírle mejor.

\- Fóllame con… la lengua…

Siente la sonrisa de Agoney dibujarse en el hueco de su cuello, y la cuarta palmada coincide con la primera vez que pasa su lengua por su agujero.

Raoul aprieta las sábanas entre sus dedos, sintiendo cómo Agoney le separa las nalgas para poder lamer alrededor de su orificio, sin llegar a penetrarlo. Lo acaricia con la lengua, con los dedos, y la polla del rubio empieza a gotear en las sábanas. Abre aún más las piernas inconscientemente, y Agoney le levanta las caderas para evitar que se frote contra el colchón. Quiere torturarlo un poco más.

Cuando ya solo es capaz de oír balbuceos inconexos por parte de Raoul, mete por fin la punta de su lengua en su cuerpo, y el chico suelta un chillido de sorpresa y placer. Casi puede adivinar cómo su tórax está rojo debido al esfuerzo de respirar y la postura en la que se encuentra, un hilo de saliva cayendo por su boca, que no es capaz de cerrar en ningún momento.

Gira su lengua, y Raoul embiste hacia atrás en un acto reflejo, porque necesita más. Porque nunca será suficiente. Y Agoney sigue moviendo su boca, chupando y preparando al chico que parece haber olvidado cómo se llama a estas alturas. Mete un dedo junto  a su lengua y, como no encuentra resistencia, añade otro más.

Se lo folla así, con dos dedos y la lengua entre ellos, aprovechando la mano libre que sujeta una de las nalgas para darle otro cachete. La piel de Raoul es tan blanca que ya está enrojecida, y el canario no puede resistir un suave arañazo en la parte interna del muslo, sabiendo que el pequeño está hipersensible.

En ese momento, Raoul se deja caer hacia delante y rompe el contacto con la boca de Agoney, que jadea del esfuerzo. Se gira, y su polla está muy roja, muy dura y muy mojada.

Agradece a su sentido común cuando decidieron hacerse unos análisis hace apenas una semana, porque ahora no tiene reparo en deslizarse por el colchón hasta que queda entre las rodillas de Agoney, sentado sobre su pecho.

Agarra la erección del canario y lame la punta mientras le mira fijamente a los ojos, dejando salir un gemido de placer.

\- Qué hambre… - susurra.

Agoney gruñe, y está seguro de que si fuese capaz de pensar coherentemente le diría que no le tocara los cojones, pero eso es justo lo que está haciendo, literalmente.

Raoul lame los testículos del canario y se los mete en la boca, chupando, disfrutando del calor. Le masturba mientras tanto, y con la mano libre tira suavemente de los rizos negros del pubis del mayor.

Cuando, por fin, lame toda su longitud, los ojos del canario se cierran involuntariamente, perdiéndose la sonrisa de satisfacción que le regala su novio.

\- Ago…

El aludido vuelve a mirarle, preguntándole sin palabras qué es lo que quiere.

\- Fóllame la boca, venga.

Deja un beso en punta de su polla, y Agoney se echa hacia delante, apoyando la mano derecha en el colchón y enredando la izquierda en el pelo de Raoul. Le sujeta la cabeza ahí, y el chico abre la boca obediente, sacando la lengua.

Juega un poco, pasando su erección por toda la cara del chico, libre de granos. Los labios gruesos del catalán le buscan, tiene ganas de tenerlo dentro y no lo consigue. Agoney ríe, y se adelanta un poco para dejar que le chupe los testículos un poco más, con avidez y un punto de rabia.

\- Tu polla, Ago… Tu polla.

El moreno no puede resistirse más e introduce su miembro en la boca del chico, que lo lame y lo chupa como si él fuera agua y llevara cinco días sin beber.  No le deja llenar la boca, y vuelve sacar su erección, juguetón, pasando la punta por los labios del chico mientras mueve las caderas en círculos.

Tira del pelo de Raoul con más fuerza y vuelve a introducirla, y ahora pierde un poco el control cuando el chico pasa los dientes muy suavemente por su tronco. Las manos de Raoul, que habían permanecido en sus muslos, suben ahora por su cuerpo hasta llegar a los pezones, que pellizcan y acarician con suavidad.

Deja que vuelva a lamerle la punta, llena de líquido preseminal, y gime cuando le ve relamerse. No es capaz de aguantar ni un segundo más, así que se la mete entera en la boca, viendo cómo relaja sus labios y su garganta para que entre, profunda, dura, feliz. A Raoul le encanta la sensación de ahogo, el sabor amargo y la tirantez de su boca mientras Agoney tira de su pelo un poco más y comienza a mover las caderas.

\- ¿Bien? – pregunta.

Raoul asiente, y el canario sonríe.

\- ¿Así es como quieres que te folle, Raoul? ¿O más rápido?

El chico gime, y Agoney apura sus movimientos antes de volver a sacársela por completo. El rubio respira hondo, y levanta la cabeza para seguir lamiendo la punta mientras recupera el aliento.

\- Joder, mírate. No te puedes separar ni aunque te estés ahogando.

Agoney deja libre el pelo de Raoul y se impulsa ligeramente hacia atrás para poder  tocar la erección de su chico, que sigue dura y lista para que la toquen. Pasa su mano por su abdomen, y recoge el líquido que ha ido soltando con los dedos. Se los lleva a la boca mientras clava su mirada en esos ojos color miel y esos labios hinchados, por los que se cuela un jadeo. Los chupa como le gusta chuparle la polla, llenándolos de saliva y llevándolos hasta el final de su boca, saboreándolos con ansia.

Raoul vuelve a meterse su erección en la boca hasta el fondo, pero Agoney tiene que separarse o se correrá, y la fiesta acaba de empezar.

Sale de encima del pequeño, y se agacha para besarle, con mucha lengua y mucha saliva. Probablemente, desde fuera, sea un beso bastante feo, pero poco les importa cuando enredan sus lenguas y las frotan, ahogando suspiros entre sus bocas.

Se incorporan, de rodillas en la cama, las sabanas más arrugadas que nunca. Vuelven a besarse, y Agoney se estira para coger el lubricante de la mesita del rubio e introducirle un par de dedos otra vez.

\- ¿Te has tocado, Raoul? Estás muy preparado…

El chico esconde su cara en el cuello de Agoney y gime, pidiéndole que no pare.

\- Respóndeme.

\- Sí, sí… En la ducha, esta mañana… Tengo… tantas ganas de que me folles que no podía esperar.

La mano derecha de Raoul se escurre entre sus abdómenes y agarra la erección del canario, aún llena de saliva. Le empuja para que se siente, apoyado en la pared, y casi se le para el corazón ante la imagen que ve.

La luz del día entra a raudales en la habitación, y el sol alumbra la cara de Agoney, roja, y su polla, dura y lista para entrar en él. Le da un último beso antes de girarse, las rodillas apoyadas en la cama y las piernas del moreno entre las suyas.

Baja sobre su erección mientras se separa las nalgas, y Agoney gime en su oído, pidiéndole que no sea bruto, que vaya despacio. Pero Raoul no puede más, así que se echa ligeramente hacia delante y apoya sus manos en las piernas de canario mientras empieza a subir y bajar lentamente por su polla.

Siente cómo Agoney se echa hacia atrás, disfrutando de la vista del culo de su chico cabalgándole, de cómo sus rizos oscuros acarician el trasero de Raoul, que gime descontrolado. No puede evitar darle un cachete y ver cómo todo se mueve, y jadea porque cree que no ha estado tan cachondo en su vida.

\- Sí, sí…

Raoul no puede parar de gemir, cada vez se mueve más rápido y siente cómo la polla de Agoney le estira de nuevo. Lo había echado tanto de menos… Se impulsa hacia atrás y apoya la espalda en el pecho de su novio para plantar sus pies en la cama, y el ligero cambio de postura hace que Agoney llegue justo a ese punto que lo hace temblar. Las manos del moreno recorren su torso, pellizcan sus pezones y agarran sus muslos para separarlos aún más, negándole el toque que tanto ansía sobre su erección.

A Raoul no le importa, y sigue cabalgando aunque sus piernas quemen, porque los gemidos de Agoney en su oído son la mejor canción que ha escuchado jamás. Más rápido, más profundo, haciendo círculos cada vez más pronunciados.

\- Raoul, Raoul… - gime Agoney, y muerde su cuello con la fuerza necesaria para dejarle una marca que tendrá que tapar con maquillaje, pero ahora mismo poco importa.

Y cuando el canario por fin agarra la polla del pequeño, lo hace desde la base y aprieta suavemente, tentándolo, porque sabe que está a punto. Mientras Raoul suelta el primer grito de la mañana, Agoney se incorpora y se separa del cabecero, forzando la desconexión de sus cuerpos.

El catalán intenta protestar, pero no le da tiempo casi a comenzar cuando Agoney le pone a cuatro patas en la cama y le penetra de un empujón, para luego sacársela por completo. Se pega completamente a su espalda y acerca los labios a la oreja para susurrarle:

\- Deberías verte… Dilatado, gimiendo por más polla… Nunca te cansas, ¿eh?

Raoul mueve el culo hacia atrás, intentando autopenetrarse, y Agoney se lo impide. Cuando para, lo embiste de nuevo y deja su polla dentro, clavándose hasta el fondo.

\- No, Ago, no… Más, por favor.

A Raoul poco le importa parecer un desesperado, ya solo necesita correrse y ni siquiera se avergüenza de la risa musical que deja escapar Agoney. Le permite que le gire, quedando recostado en la cama, y le mira a la cara directamente por primera vez desde la mañana. Las pupilas de Agoney están dilatadas, sus labios entreabiertos para poder respirar con más facilidad, y las gotas de sudor resbalan por su sien debido al esfuerzo.

Él mismo está sudado, pegajoso, dolorido. Necesita tocarse, así que lleva su mano a su pene e intenta masturbarse, pero Agoney le frena, cogiéndole las muñecas y colocándolas por encima de su cabeza. Se echa sobre él, frotando sus pollas mientras le folla la boca con la lengua, y Raoul siente que no necesita mucho más para explotar.

El moreno se incorpora, quedando entre sus piernas sin soltar sus muñecas, y le pide en un gruñido que separe bien sus muslos. Lo hace, y queda totalmente expuesto ante él, que le sonríe y le besa la punta de la nariz.

\- Me voy a correr, Raoul. Me voy a correr tan dentro de ti…

Le penetra una vez más, y ambos chillan cuando el catalán contrae sus músculos, diciéndole que no quiere que se vaya de allí jamás. No dura mucho más, ambos al borde del abismo. Agoney se clava dentro de él con toda la fuerza de su cuerpo una y otra vez, Raoul abre las piernas hasta que los abductores queman y levanta la cabeza para poder besar a su chico. Y aunque tenga las manos apresadas contra el colchón, con su voz es suficiente para llevarle al límite:

\- Agoney, córrete. Córrete dentro de mí, vamos – farfulla contra su boca.

El aludido no aguanta más y entierra su cara en la unión de su hombro con su cuello, ahogando un grito de puro placer cuando se corre por fin, clavado hasta el fondo del cuerpo de Raoul. Se deja caer encima de su cuerpo y le suelta las manos, su cadera se mueve cada vez más despacio pero Raoul siente cómo el semen le llena.

Agoney jadea, gimiendo cuando coge aire, y sale muy despacio del interior de Raoul. Ve cómo su agujero se contrae involuntariamente, y un escalofrío recorre su cuerpo. Luego, mira la erección de Raoul, aún dura y cada vez más mojada, y sonríe de medio lado.

\- ¿Quieres correrte? Te vas a correr ya, ¿eh? – susurra contra sus labios, y el rubio asiente, obediente -. Debería torturarte, ¿sabes?

A Raoul se le corta la respiración, pero Agoney sigue hablando.

\- Pero no lo voy a hacer, rubito. Es tu día de suerte.

Deja un mordisco en su labio inferior antes de deslizarse con la lengua hasta la polla del catalán, que se mete en la boca sin miramientos. Chupa con fuerza, sintiendo cómo los muslos de Raoul se contraen, pero le advierte con la mirada que no los cierre.

Pasa su lengua por la punta, enrollándola ahí jugando con la hendidura. Y justo cuando Raoul deja caer la cabeza hacia atrás, mete dos de sus dedos en su orificio, ahora lubricado con semen.

El catalán gime, extasiado, y agarra el pelo de Agoney con la mano derecha mientras se incorpora con el codo izquierdo para poder verle mejor.

\- Vamos, Raoul. Córrete, venga.

Vuelve a meterse la polla en su garganta, a la vez que añade otro dedo en su interior. Y todo es demasiado. Agoney se separa justo en el momento en el que Raoul estalla, llenando su propio abdomen y los labios y la barbilla de Agoney de semen.

El canario le chupa una vez más, y se separa con un sonido hueco, para lamer todos los restos que ve a su alcance. Retira los dedos del interior de Raoul, que siente cómo el semen se resbala hasta las sábanas.

\- Ven, Ago…

Le besa, lamiéndole la barbilla y los labios primero, enseñándole su lengua llena de líquido blanco antes de introducirla en la boca del moreno, que gime al notar el sabor del rubio. Ruedan abrazados en la cama, sin dejar de besarse, de probarse, de lamerse. Y se quedan recostados de lado, acariciándose los labios doloridos y rojos, pero satisfechos.

Raoul besa la frente de Agoney, su nariz, su mejilla y el chico ríe, feliz.

\- Mmmm… Tienes que venir más a menudo así, de sorpresa.

\- Tú lo que quieres es que te folle así todos los días, no me mientas.

Ambos ríen, llenos de esa felicidad después de un sexo fantástico. Ni siquiera se sonrojan al recordarlo, y Agoney sabe que debería levantarse, vestirse, y coger un avión, pero los brazos de Raoul ofrecen demasiada calidez como para rechazarlo.

\- Duérmete un poco, yo te despierto en un rato.

\- Tienes que avisar a Híbrido y Nerea de que estás bien, acuérdate.

\- Cuando recupere la movilidad de mis piernas, lo haré.

Raoul besa la sonrisa de su novio, y se promete a sí mismo que le dejará descansar, aunque le cueste un mundo dejar de darle besos en el cuello y acariciar su pecho con mimo.


End file.
